


Chain Reactions

by Luonto



Series: Luuezen [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, and since the vanilla game is pretty straight i made these, i love the interactions between mako and the female bh, slow to update (like all my works), spoilers for the bounty hunter storyline (and the expansions if i write stuff for those)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the relationship between my Bounty Hunter (Luuezen Kaan) and Mako.





	1. Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thanks for checking this out!  
> I got into SWTOR a few months ago and fell in love with both the Bounty Hunter storyline (my first to play through in full) and Mako's character!  
> Since my bounty hunter's a useless lesbian, I started writing one-shots between the two (I have two so far, they'll keep coming in time). These first two are set in between Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 (mostly close to the party on Nar Shaddaa) and focus on the start of their relationship.   
> The one shots don't focus heaps on Luuezen's characterisation, but she's pretty lightsided, does no harm but takes no shit, and a huge softie on the inside.
> 
> I dunno if I got Mako's character right, but I'm pretty proud of this, so... we'll see where it goes!

As the D-5 Mantis made a hasty takeoff from Hoth, Luuezen stood up from the pilot’s seat and watched her crew bustle around the craft, chuckling to herself. Her little crew was growing pretty fast- it seemed like it was only a few days since it was just her and Mako bouncing around the galaxy on the Great Hunt. Things were different now. She’d ended up with a whole lot more mouths to feed, but with the credits they were raking in from the blacklist bounties, she had a feeling they’d be pretty comfortable. She’d have to get used to more company on board, as well. Torian seemed well enough and kept to himself; Blizz, she admitted to herself, was absolutely adorable; Gault was… well, Gault; and Mako… things were complicated with Mako. She’d been there since the beginning of this whole shebang, a constant comfort during harder times. The two had grown super close over the course of their adventure, and Luuezen had found herself developing… feelings for the girl. She was fairly certain that she knew what they meant, and also sure she could never let them slip. This wasn’t something you brought into a professional relationship.  
Laughter snapped her back to reality; she turned to find the source of the sound, and grimaced when she noticed Mako and Torian joking around. Her chest grew tight, and she resisted the urge to make a face. Mako had admitted to having a crush on Torian when they left Taris, and jealousy had been growing inside of her since that day. What did she see in him? He didn’t look like much to her, but Mako acted like he was the hottest thing since instant kaff. She hated the fact that she felt this way, but the feelings wouldn’t stop. They swirled around inside her like some sort of angry beast, twisting and turning in her gut painfully.   
“That’s enough you two,” she called out, breaking up the conversation. “You’ve both got work to do, remember?”  
Torian flushed a bright red and nodded, scurrying back downstairs. Luuezen gave Mako a quizzical look, and the cyborg shrugged.   
“We were just making small talk. Turns out Torian’s a pretty good cook.” Mako grinned sheepishly, and Luuezen had to fight down more strange feelings before answering.  
“Sounds like we should be getting him to whip up something for us,” she added, shifting from foot to foot. Mako nodded and turned to leave, then paused, turning back to face her.  
“You’ve been acting weird lately, Luuezen,” she commented, eyebrows raised. Luuezen’s heart started pounding, and she racked her brain for some sort of alibi.  
“I… I think it must have been the air on Quesh, or something. Been making my head feel a little fuzzy.”  
“No… this started before we headed to Quesh. It started… wait.” Mako’s eyes narrowed, and she took a step forward. “It started when I told you how I felt about Torian.”  
Well, shit, Luuezen thought to herself, struggling to keep a neutral expression.  
“What about it?” she asked, fidgeting.  
“You reacted strangely when I told you. You said to ‘keep things professional’, but you’ve been eyeing him all week! What do you have against him?” Mako’s words had an angry edge to them that almost made Luuezen flinch.   
“I- I don’t-”  
“Or do you like him, huh?”  
“It’s nothing like that!” Luuezen protested, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks.  
“Then what is it? Can you tell me what’s going on, for crying out loud?”  
“It’s you, damnit!”  
The outburst took the entire ship by surprise, and Luuezen froze, horrified, watching Mako take a step backward.  
“...What do you mean, it’s me? Did I do something wrong? Am I not good enough for you?”  
“No, it’s nothing like that, I promise! It’s… the opposite, actually.”  
“Oh?” Mako took another step backwards, confused, and Luuezen swallowed nervously.   
“Well… I… ever since we met back on Hutta, we’ve been growing really close, kind of like sisters or something, and at first it was small things, like your laugh, or those little quips you make, and then the thoughts escalated, and there were times where you were all I could think about. I guess they were kind of stupid, now that I think about it, seeing as you like Torian and all-”  
“Wait.” Mako raised a hand, eyes narrowing again. “You… love me?”  
Luuezen nodded meekly, eyes trained on the floor. This was it. This is where everything falls apart.   
“I…” The other girl trailed off, and an awkward silence settled over the ship. The other crewmates, drawn to the sudden noise, watched the scene unfold nervously.  
It was Mako who broke the silence.  
“I… wow, this is unexpected.” She scuffed her foot against the floor and glanced up, her expression still one of confusion. “I had no idea you felt that way.”  
“It wasn’t something I wanted to bring up,” Luuezen admitted. “I thought that it would make things needlessly complicated, seeing as our relationship was a working one.”  
“Always so professional, huh?”  
“Like I said, I didn’t want things to get awkward. I would have told you once things died down, but…”  
The conversation trailed off into silence again, and the two girls glanced at each other awkwardly. Luuezen thought she saw a tinge of pink in Mako’s cheeks.  
“...I’ll let you get back to work,” Luuezen muttered, turning and trudging back to the cockpit. She slid into the pilot’s chair and sighed, her head in her hands. Boy, was she going to have a hard time sorting this one out.


	2. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the previous chapter, where things continue to get awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the beginning of the good gay shit.  
> Luu and Mako can both be really awkward, haha.

The atmosphere on the Mantis was tense after their visit to the Tyrant. Everyone had heard about what had gone down on Nar Shaddaa, and the charges being pressed against their captain (a large number of them false), and Luuezen had been seething with anger since she returned to the ship. She sank down onto her bunk, sighing. How had she managed to get herself into this mess?   
“Hey. You okay?”  
A voice at the door, and Luuezen looked up, her chest tightening when she noticed it was Mako. She still remembered their argument earlier, and Mako’s outburst on Nar Shaddaa was hard to forget.   
“I… I’m just kinda mad, is all.” Luuezen shrugged, shifting into a sitting position. Mako slipped into the room and sat down beside her, and Luuezen felt her heart begin to pound.   
“We’ll have to lie low for a bit, I guess. No more grand blacklist bounties for a while.”  
“No kidding.” There was still an edge to Mako’s voice that made Luuezen feel nervous.  
“...Look Mako, I’m sorry for what happened down there. I didn’t want anyone to get hurt. I was just doing my job, and-”  
“I know that.” Mako sighed. “It doesn’t make it any easier though. Braden, Jory, Bloodworthy… everyone who gets close to us seems to end up dying.”   
“Seems like it. It’d be nice to keep some allies for longer than a few weeks.”  
“You’ve got me and the others.”  
“Yeah, but you guys are more like family, I guess. You, Torian, Blizz… even Gault, you’re all more family than I’ve ever had.”  
“I guess it’s the same for me, now that Braden’s gone.” Mako’s head began to droop, and Luuezen looked concerned, scooting a little closer and slinging an arm around the smaller girl.  
“We’ve done all we can for Braden, now that Blood’s gone. All we can do now is keep moving forward, I guess.”  
“Yeah… you’re right.”   
To Luuezen’s surprise, Mako turned and wrapped her arms around her, resting her head on Luuezen’s shoulder. The Zabrak was surprised, but welcomed the embrace, and the two sat in silence like that for a few minutes, before hastily pulling away.  
“...You know what you said to me after we left Hoth?” Mako asked, and Luuezen nodded sheepishly.  
“I was kinda hoping you’d forget that, actually.”  
“Yeah, well… I’ve been thinking about that… and you, for a bit.”  
“And?”  
“And… I think I might be, uh… willing to try something for a bit. It’s all a bit confusing right now, but I think we could work something out.”   
Luuezen felt her face go hot, once again taken by surprise.  
“I… I guess, yeah, if you’re okay with it. We can try something.”  
The two glanced at each other awkwardly, and Luuezen offered a small smile.  
“So… maybe we could do something tonight? See if there’s anywhere we can grab a bite to eat, and take a break before we head to Belsavis?”   
“Sounds good. I could use a break.”  
With that, Mako got up and left the room, pausing in the doorway to return Luuezen’s grin.   
“See you tonight.”  
“Yeah, see you.”   
As she watched the other girl disappear from the doorway, Luuezen flopped back down onto her bed, grinning stupidly. Looks like she’d managed to fix things up nicely.


End file.
